Various electronic devices are being developed as electronic technologies advance. Portable electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet PCs, and the like are widely used, as they may provide various services such as shooting images, music play, video play, e-mail, social networking service (SNS), map services, navigation, bus guide, subway guide, and the like,
An electronic device may be equipped with various kinds of sensors to support the above-described services. In particular, an acceleration sensor and a gyro sensor may be used for various services such as shooting images, navigation, map services, and the like.
The gyro sensor is generally calibrated only in the manufacturing process. Errors typically occur in the gyro sensor due to drift. Errors caused by drift may increase the processing time of the electronic device. In the case where calibration is continuously performed to correct errors in the gyro sensor, battery current is consumed due to constant activation of the gyro sensor.